It had to be you
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: Not exactly AU, not exactly canon. One shot. Hard to summarize, probably best just to read it


**At The Wedding Fayre**

The reason that the man stood out Ianto decided, apart from his stunning good looks (and it was OK, he told himself, to be able to appreciate true masculine beauty when one saw it), was because he seemed to be the only man in the place truly enjoying himself_. _The wedding fayre seemed to be populated almost exclusively by enthusiastic brides-to-be and their unhappy fiancées, every so often one of the other men would catch Ianto's eye and a silent message of sympathy would be passed between the two, like prisoners in an exercise yard. _ It was supposed to be so simple once I'd actually got the courage to propose_ thought Ianto miserably as Lisa dragged him to try yet another piece of wedding cake. By now and this was what, his thirteenth, fourteenth piece, he was starting to feel more than a little sick and all of the cakes had begun to taste of the same gooey sweetness. His teeth were starting to ache as much as his feet. On the other hand, the strange man was enthusiastically trying every free sample he was offered and giving his opinion in a loud voice, often with his mouth full, spraying crumbs as he spoke.

'Honestly,' snarked Lisa, rolling her eyes in a trick she had picked up from her betrothed, 'some people.'

Ianto hid his smile. 'It's nice to see someone is enjoying this' he murmured

Lisa frowned at him, 'Ianto this is your wedding too you know. I don't think it's asking too much for you to show just a little interest' she snapped. Mummy and I are doing most of the organising and the hard work, really all you have to do is turn up and enjoy the day. Now,' she turned on her heel, 'let's go and look at that guy with the doves again.'

Ianto sighed, he hated doves, he hated party favours and he hated colour co-ordinated wedding outfits, he just wanted a simple quiet wedding to the woman he loved. Then inspiration struck 'How about I go and grab us a seat in the coffee shop,' he said, then we can look at all the brochures to make sure we haven't missed anything?'

Lisa's attention had been snagged by a photographer whose specialty seemed to be recording the wedding from the vantage point of a hot air balloon. 'Hmm? OK, sweetie.'

Wearily Ianto placed two cappuccinos down on the table and sank thankfully into a chair.

'Someone sitting here?' a deep American voice asked

Ianto looked up to say "yes, sorry" and found himself starting into a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen, it was the loud man from the cake tasting, a slow smile spread across Ianto's face and he pushed the chair hospitably towards the stranger, 'In theory, yes' he said, 'but she was last seen heading back to the hair and beauty section so it could be a while before she even remembers I'm here. Do you want this coffee?'

'Don't mind if I do' the man had a smile as brilliant as his eyes, 'Jack Harkness' he thrust out a large hand, 'and you are?'

'Ianto Jones'

'Nice to meet you, Ianto Jones' Jack sipped his coffee and looked around, 'what is it about getting married that makes even the most sensible woman go...' he paused trying to find the right words

'Bat shit, cuckoo crazy, loony pants?' Suggested Ianto

Jack laughed, 'yeah'

'Dunno'

The two men smiled at each other. Ianto was surprised at how comfortable he felt with this man. Naturally shy and self deprecating he knew he didn't find it easy to make friends, but this guy...Ianto felt like he had known him all his life.

'So,' said Jack, 'When ls your wedding?'

'Three months' replied Ianto, 'you?'

'About the same,' replied Jack then he sighed, 'If it was up to me we'd have a small registry office ceremony then throw a nice lunch for our closest friends but apparently that's not a proper wedding. A proper wedding is one that needs more planning and supporting material than a Hollywood blockbuster movie or a military invasion. I mean...' he snorted 'Doves'

Ianto grinned, 'individualised party favours'

'Balloons'

'Bespoke cocktails'

'Elephants'

Ianto did a double take, 'Elephants?' he queried

'Yeah' Jack chuckled, and gestured towards one corner of the hall, 'I actually think they are more for the Asian market but Gwen was seriously considering them at one point until I pointed out that grey didn't go with the colours she has chosen as our theme.'

Ianto laughed, 'God, I hope Lisa doesn't see them'

'Doesn't see what?' Lisa's irritated voice broke the camaraderie that was developing between the two men.

'Oh nothing, nothing' Ianto reassured her.

Lisa eyed Jack with disdain, 'who's your friend?'

'Um' somehow Ianto didn't want to share Jack with Lisa, 'This is Jack. Jack Harkness, Lisa Hallett'

Jack had jumped to his feet, 'Let me get you another coffee' he said backing away as Lisa sat down.

'Thank you' she said coldly, barely giving him a glance

When Jack returned with the coffee, Lisa had almost the entire table covered in leaflets and brochures. Carefully Jack placed the coffee down and Lisa, with a tut of impatience moved it to a clear space.

Ianto looked up, 'sorry' he mouthed silently

Jack grinned, 'see you around, Ianto Jones' he said and he turned a walked away to join a dark haired woman who was beckoning to him impatiently from the cup cake stand.

Sadly, Ianto watched Jack walk away. _I really liked him_ he mused to himself_, I would have liked to have him as a friend, he seems like a really nice guy. I don't suppose I'll ever see him again. _The thought made him slightly depressed.

'Ianto ' said Lisa sharply and Ianto turned to pretend an interest in the debate between sugared almonds or white chocolate truffles as party favours for their guests.

'Who was that?' asked Gwen Cooper as Jack walked up

Jack shrugged, 'no-one' He glanced back over his shoulder to see Ianto Jones watching him with a sad smile on his face. _He's really cute,_ thought Jack, _and he seems like he could do with a friend. I don't suppose I'll ever see him again._ He wasn't altogether comfortable with how sad that made him feel.

* * *

**Lying to Gwen**

Jack threw his head back onto the pillow, his eye squeezed tight shut. The warm, wet mouth enclosing his penis was providing just the right amount of suction to keep him tantalisingly on the edge of release until a skilled tongue was cunningly inserted into the slit at the head of his cock sending sparks of ecstasy jolting though him, causing him to spill enthusiastically.

'Oh gods, Yan' he groaned reaching down to tangle his fingers in the curling hair of the captivating man he had not been able to get out of his mind since meeting him at that god awful wedding fayre.

His eyes snapped open in shock as his hands, instead of meeting the soft short hair he was picturing, knotted themselves in the long dark hair of his fiancée. Bewildered hazel eyes were gazing up at him rather than the stormy blue-grey he expected and Gwen let his softening penis slip from her mouth.

'Yan?' she queried

Thinking quickly, Jack raised an eyebrow, 'what?'

'Did you just say "oh Yan" when you came?'

'Pfft, no of course not'

* * *

**At the florist**

Jack Harkness was striding down the pavement, greatcoat flapping, with his mobile phone glued to his ear.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm nearly there' he was saying

'Tell them you have come to view the centre pieces for the Harkness-Cooper wedding'

Jack sighed, 'I know what wedding I'm going to'

'I like the red and pink ones' Gwen talked over him as if he'd not even spoken, 'but I like the red and orange ones too so the final call is yours'

'I don't like either' said Jack

Once again, Gwen carried on regardless, 'The red and pink will complement the bridesmaid's dresses but the red and orange will go with the bespoke cocktails.'

'They both sound disgusting' said Jack

Gwen laughed, 'Oh Jack you are funny. Let me know which ones you choose'

Jack closed his phone, took a deep breath and entered the florists shop.

'Oh God, I dunno' Ianto was looking at photographs of five different centre pieces, all consisting of white roses, 'they all look the same to me.'

'Me too.'

Ianto turned round, a big grin crawling across his face, 'Jack! What are you doing here?'

'Same as you by the look of it' smiled Jack, 'Picking table centre pieces'

'Look at these' Ianto gestured at the pictures disconsolately, 'How are any of these different to any of the others.'

'At least, yours are a decent colour' said Jack, 'Gwen can't decide between red and pink or red and orange'

'Urgh' Ianto pulled a face

'I know' Jack grimaced, 'Hey, I owe you a coffee from the other day, wanna get this over with and go grab a drink?'

'Hell, yeah'

'Right then' Jack smiled at the florist, 'could you give me the pictures of the possible table decorations for the Harkness-Cooper wedding.' The woman pulled out another four pictures and Jack spread them all out on the counter top, together with the pictures Ianto had been looking at. 'OK, then' he moved behind Ianto. Ianto was confused. He could feel the heat of Jack's body pressed up against his back, his heart rate was accelerating and suddenly he seemed to be having difficulty breathing, _what the hell? _Ianto could feel Jack's breath on his neck and then Jack placed both his hands over Ianto's eyes. 'Right' whispered Jack in Ianto's ear, 'I've closed my eyes too, now reach out your right hand and point' Trembling Ianto did so. He felt Jack smile against his neck. 'Now the left hand' instructed Jack. Ianto did as was told and felt Jack's satisfied chuckle reverberate against his back, 'sorted! Let's go get coffee.'

'Wait' Ianto blinked as Jack's large warm hands were removed, 'don't you want to see what we picked?'

Jack laughed, 'Not even a little bit'

As they made their way to the coffee shop, Jack nudged Ianto with his shoulder, 'So, what do you do?'

Ianto grinned 'I work for the Heddlu'

Jack raised an eyebrow, 'You're a cop?'

'No, civilian administrator, Lisa is a cop, that's how we met. What about you?'

Jack looked uncomfortable, 'Have you heard of Torchwood?' he asked seriously

Ianto laughed, 'those tossers down on the Plas? Of course, you should hear Lisa on the topic' then he looked at the expression on Jack's face, 'no, you tellin' me you work for them? Oh god, me and my stupid big mouth.'

He looked so distressed that Jack slid a consoling arm around his shoulder, 'hey, hey, you weren't to know.' He grinned, 'Our relationship with the Heddlu hasn't always been cordial. Hard to believe when the guy in charge is such a charmer'

Ianto gave him a weak smile and changed the subject, 'How did you meet Gwen?'

'Same as you met Lisa. I work with her, well gave her a job actually. Oh, here we are.' As the two men entered the coffee shop, Jack smiled at Ianto, 'grab us a seat and I'll get the coffees. Cappuccino OK?'

Ianto settled onto a leather sofa and watched as Jack wandered up to the counter and flirted happily with the barista. In next to no time he was plonking himself down next to Ianto. 'Got a complementary cinnamon bun' he said brandishing a knife, 'want half?'

'Yes please,' Jack slid a generous portion onto a spare plate and passed it over to Ianto, 'Wow, thanks' said Ianto.

Jack laughed, 'It's just half a cinnamon bun' he said

'Yeah, but Lisa doesn't do food sharing unless the food being shared is mine' explained Ianto

'Umm, she seems...nice though' Jack offered

'Yeah, I guess'

'C'mon, Yan. You're gonna marry her in less than four weeks, I'd expect a bit more enthusiasm at this point.'

Ianto looked down at his hands, 'Sorry'

'Hey, it's OK' Jack put a comforting hand on Ianto's leg, 'Everyone gets cold feet this close to the big day. This time next month you'll be happily married to the woman you love.'

'How do you know?' asked Ianto

'How do I know what?'

'How do you know when you love someone?'

Jack looked at Ianto who was staring miserably into his coffee cup, 'well,' he said carefully, 'I guess it's different for everyone. Me, I traveled a lot with a chap called The Doctor, one of the places we visited I went to a true seer. She told me I would know true love when a simple kiss would lift my soul.' He smiled reminiscently, 'she said it would like a thousand silver balloons floating into the sky'

'And do you get that with Gwen?' asked Ianto curiously

Jack shifted uncomfortably, 'not really' he admitted

'Then why are you marrying her?'

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes 'because it's better than being lonely.'

Ianto nodded with complete understanding.

* * *

**Lying to Lisa**

'You're very quiet tonight' said Lisa

Ianto looked up from the book he was pretending to read, 'Hmm?' In his head he was chanting, _please don't say it, please don't say it_. Lisa said it

'What are you thinking?'

Ianto sighed, 'I'm thinking about love' he said. Lisa smiled and snuggled up next to him. Ianto twisted to look at her seriously, 'When I kiss you' he said, 'how does it feel?'

Lisa frowned, 'what kind of weird question is that?' she demanded, 'It feels nice, it feels familiar and comforting, like I'm cared for.'

'Is that all?'

'Isn't that enough?'

'Yeah, yeah of course it is'

* * *

**At the gentleman's outfitters.**

'Hey' a hand poked from between the changing room curtains, holding a pair of trousers, 'do you have these in a longer length?'

Ianto but his lip, everywhere he went these days he seemed to fall over Jack Harkness. Smiling, he placed the suit he was about to try on to one side and took the proffered trousers and murmuring 'I'll see what I can do, Sir' he went over to the rack. He waved off the hovering assistant, selected the appropriate trousers and headed back to the changing room.

Outside of Jack's cubicle, Ianto cleared his throat, 'Your trousers, Sir' he said his voice dying away as Jack Harkness swept the curtain aside. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt that was open to display a broad smooth chest and coffee coloured nipples. A light smattering of hair ran from his navel disappearing under the waistband of tight black cotton boxers. Ianto couldn't help staring at the outline of a substantial cock which twitched under his scrutiny.

'Ianto?' Jack sounded breathless

Ianto swallowed heavily, 'Umm, hi Jack'

'What...erm..what..'

'Sorry, you gave me your trousers as I was passing; I thought it would be like...a joke'

Jack smiled and took the trousers from Ianto's nerveless grasp. 'Thanks' he said, 'take it you are here for the same reason as me?'

'Yeah, wedding outfit' groaned Ianto, 'frock coat, cravat, top hat I'm gonna look a right prat.'

'Ooh bad luck' said Jack sympathetically, 'I least I get away with a three piece suit'

'Erm' Ianto looked down at his feet, god why did he feel like he was asking Jack out on a date, 'Fancy a drink when we're done here?'

The smile Jack gave him was warm and full of promise, 'That would be great.'

Thirty minutes later they were sitting in a secluded booth at a wine bar sipping a rather nice Chablis. Jack had seated himself next to, rather than opposite, Ianto and the sensation of Jack's leg being pressed intimately against his thigh was making it hard for Ianto to concentrate_. What the hell is wrong with me_ thought Ianto, _I'm getting married in two weeks ,I know I'm not gay but I can't stop thinking about what it would be like to go to bed with Jack. _He risked a side long glance at the man sitting beside him, Jack was pouring them both another glass of wine, his long thick eyelashes veiling his unsettling blue eyes, he needed a haircut and Ianto had to fight the urge to tangle his fingers in the soft brown hair that skimmed his shirt collar. _God he smells so good_ thought Ianto, shifting uncomfortably and his cock began to harden under the influence of Jack's proximity

'So,' Jack handed a glass to Ianto, brushing his fingers as he did so, 'how are then wedding plans coming along'

Ianto shrugged, 'OK, I guess. I'm pretty much out of the loop now. Lisa keeps saying all I need to know is when to turn up'

'Got your stag night sorted?' asked Jack with a grin

'well...' Ianto gave a shy smile, ' I suppose that this is kinda...it'

'Really?'

'Well, I wasn't gonna bother. I don't have a lot of friends, well any really. But I do really like you and if I have to have a drink to mark the end of my single life, you'd be the one I'd pick to have it with.'

Jack took Ianto's hand and gently rubbed the knuckles, 'I'm honoured,' he said softly, 'and...I like you too, very much' He released Ianto's hand and then placed his own hand on Ianto's thigh, fingers gently stroking and travelling closer to where Ianto's erection was pressing insistently against the fabric of his trousers. Ianto felt his eyes closing and he rested his head on the back of the booth. Jack's hand briefly left his leg and Ianto felt his hand lifted and placed on the bulge in Jack trousers.

Slowly, Jack eased down the zip of Ianto's trousers and slid his hand over his cotton encased cock. Ianto, taking his lead from Jack did the same and for a blissful few minutes the two men sat quietly caressing each other. Ianto's head slipped down to rest on Jack's shoulder and his breath began to hitch slightly.

'Ianto?' Jack's voice was soft, tender, 'are you alright with this?'

'Oh yeah'

Jack's fingers crept inside Ianto's boxers and insinuated themselves around his hot length. Ianto gave a small moan as Jack's long clever fingers gently slid over the weeping head of his cock. With the very tips of his finger Jack began to move Ianto's foreskin backwards and forwards, increasing the pressure and speed until with a choked cry Ianto came into Jack's cupped hand.

Ianto watched mesmerised as Jack carefully lifted his come filled hand and licked it clean. 'Oh god' he groaned, 'Jack, that is the hottest thing I have ever seen' Jack gave him a brilliant smile and offered his hand to Ianto

'Try yourself, 'he whispered, his eyes fluttering closed as Ianto ran his tongue across his palm

Ianto belated realised that his hand was still inside Jack's trousers and that Jack was still hard. Slipping inside Jack's pants, he ran his fingers down Jack's length, smiling as he heard Jack's breathing stutter. 'Yes, oh Yan, please.' Ianto nuzzled against Jack's neck, breathing him in as the precome seeping from Jack's hot hard cock lubricated his hand giving Ianto the impression of grasping silk wrapped steel. Almost imperceptibly, Jack began to thrust into Ianto's tight, slippery, grip until with a quiet grunt he spilled over Ianto's hand and onto the floor. Taking his cue from Jack's behaviour earlier, Ianto sucked Jack's release from his fingers, smiling as lust and desire flared strongly in Jack's eyes. Carefully Jack tucked both of them back into their clothes as panting the two men turned to each other and rested their foreheads together. Ianto was the first to pull away.

'Ianto?'

'I...I have to go, goodbye, Jack'

'Ianto, wait.'

'No, I can't. Can't do this.' Ianto gave a small sob, 'God, why didn't I meet you sooner.' And he pushed past Jack and fled.

* * *

**Lying to themselves.**

Ianto lay awake staring miserably at the ceiling, beside him Lisa snuffled quietly into her pillow. They had tried to make love earlier that evening but everything felt wrong to Ianto now, too rounded, too soft, too...not Jack. Lisa had been sympathetic and put his failure down to pre-marital nerves, kissed him kindly and rolled over into sleep, leaving Ianto to his thoughts

_I'm not gay_, he told himself firmly, _lots of men have exploratory same sex experiences, doesn't make them gay. I love Lisa and I'm going to marry her in two weeks. I have no feelings for Jack Harkness and I don't care that I'm never going to see him again._

Across Cardiff in a club, Jack Harkness was surveying the dance floor. A tall man with curling brown hair caught his attention. As the man headed towards the bar, Jack moved to intercept him.

'Hi' big smile, 'Name's Jack Harkness, can I buy you a drink or shall we save time and move straight onto the fucking?'

The tall man smiled, 'I'm Aled. I like your direct approach Jack, c'mon then'

Less than two minutes later Jack was buried balls deep in Aled's arse, hand reaching round to rub at the other man's cock.

_This is what I need_ he thought as he thrust strongly making Aled whimper with need, _uncomplicated sex. I'll marry Gwen and, well for anything else there are people like Aled, here. I don't need Ianto Jones and his emotional confusion. I don't care if I never see him again._

* * *

**Ianto's wedding day**

Swearing quietly in Welsh, Ianto was struggling with the cuff links on his shirt. He fumbled desperately and dropped the small link on the floor for the third time as the doorbell of his flat rang.

'Rhys?' he yelled out, 'That better be you, what sort of shitty best man are you if you're not even here to help me dress?' His voice died away as his throat closed up when he opened the door to reveal Jack Harkness standing on his door mat.

'Jack!'

'Hi Ianto' Jack was concentrating hard on the tips of his boots, 'is this a bad time?' he looked at Ianto for the first time taking in his formal attire, 'shit, I guess it is'

Ianto tore his eyes away from Jack and stepped back, 'Come in' he invited, 'You can help me with the blasted cuff links'

Jack gave a small smile that somehow didn't make it to his eyes, 'Looking at the outfit I assume the wedding is today.'

'In two hours'

'Oh'

Ianto sighed, 'why are you here, Jack'

'Let me ask you something first, do you love Lisa?'

Ianto bridled, 'of course I do'

'Do you lose yourself in her the way you did with me in the wine bar' asked Jack. Ianto was silent. 'Do you ache for her when she's not around? When you kiss her do you see those thousand silver balloons floating into the sky, do her kisses lift your soul?'

'Jack' Ianto's voice was very quiet, 'this isn't fair'

'I'll tell you what is not fair,' replied Jack, desperately 'finding someone that completes you only to have them walk away from you because they are scared of what they are feeling' he grabbed hold of Ianto's hand and held onto it tightly, 'I've tried to forget about us, Yan. Even used other people to try to dislodge you from my mind and I can't, I can't'

'Don't do this, Jack, please.' Ianto's eyes shone suspiciously brightly, 'I know I'm as much of a coward as you say but I can't risk certainty for possibility. I'm getting married in less than two hours to a woman who loves me and I'm going to be the best husband I can for her. There is nothing you can say to change that'

Jack hung his head, 'nothing I can say?'

'I'm sorry, no'

Swiftly Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, blue eyes looked deep into blue eyes and soft lips met. At first the kiss was gentle, full of sadness and regret for lost opportunities until Jack opened his mouth and Ianto slid his tongue inside, exploring the moist cavity and sucking Jack's delighted whimpers into his own mouth. Then the kiss became full of passion and intense with love Jack's tongue tangled with Ianto's and both men moaned at the sensation, each feeling a delicious lightness infusing his body as if his soul had become buoyant.

And a thousand silver balloons floated up into the sky.

* * *

**Jack's Wedding Day**

Jack could never have anticipated being this happy. The day had been as close to perfect as a wedding day could be. Although it hadn't turned out to be the massive event that Gwen had been planning it had been much more to Jack's taste. In the end they had hired a small event room at the St David's and after a late ceremony; everyone had gone there for dinner. Now a small swing band was playing and a number of their family and friends were dancing. Owen Harper danced by with Toshiko Sato in his arms; Owen was a surprisingly good dancer and Tosh had a vaguely blissful expression on her face.

'Oi Captain, isn't time for your first dance as a married couple?'

Jack grinned, 'Dr Harper, I do believe you are right'

He stood up and nodded to the band leader, who bought the current tune to an end and turned to face the assembled guests

'Ladies and gentlemen, ' he announced, ' please be upstanding as Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones take to the floor for their first dance as an officially partnered couple

Jack turned to Ianto and held out his hand

'Mr Harkness-Jones, will you do me the honour?'

Ianto smiled , 'Captain Harkness-Jones I'd be delighted'

Jack led Ianto out onto the floor amidst the applause of their guest and pulled him close. He could feel Ianto's heart beating wildly against his own chest. Jack knew this was a big deal for Ianto, dancing in public with another man and he was so proud of his partner. Tenderly he ran his fingers over Ianto's face, lingering on the remains of the black eye that Lisa had given him when Ianto had called off their marriage only an hour before it was due to take place. Ianto considered he had got off lightly, Gwen had pushed Jack down some stairs and broken two of his ribs

'You, OK Yan' he asked

'I don't think I could be any happier, Jack,' said Ianto sincerely, 'this has been the day I always wanted. No doves'

Jack chuckled, 'No bespoke cocktails'

Simultaneously they said, 'no elephants' and laughed.

Jack pulled Ianto closer to him, so that they bodies touched from chest to knee, and softly began to sing along with the music he had chosen for their first dance;

_It had to be you, it had to be you_

_I've wandered around, finally found somebody who_

_Could make me be true_

_Could make me be blue_

_And, even be glad just to be sad thinkin' of you_

_Some others I've seen_

_Might never be mean_

_Might never be cross_

_Or, try to be boss_

_But, they wouldn't do_

_For nobody else gave me a thrill_

_With all your faults, I love you still_

_It had to be you, wonderful you_

_It had to be you_

Other couples joined them in the dance; Jack pulled back a little and looked deep into Ianto's eyes

'I love you, Ianto '

Ianto smiled into Jack's eyes, 'Love you more'

As their friends danced around them Jack and Ianto stood in the middle of the dance floor and kissed passionately...and there were those silver balloons again.


End file.
